


Suck the fingers, lick the belt

by Tiofrean



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Established Relationship, Finger Sucking, Gun Belt, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 10:53:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6114277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiofrean/pseuds/Tiofrean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl and Rick are coming back from a run together, when Daryl has enough of Rick's singing. He attempts to silence him with chocolate. It goes a bit differently than he originally planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suck the fingers, lick the belt

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy the porn inspired by S06E10!

They were on a run and for once, it was a good run. Their Tucson was packed full of supplies, no walkers in sight, and their moods light and cheerful. Rick smiled as another country song started, humming to himself, almost feeling Daryl’s gaze on him. He knew his partner was probably thinking about some creative way to turn that particular music off, or at least to somehow shut Rick up, because he started to sing again. And the sheriff wasn’t wrong, for the next thing he knew something appeared right in front of his face. He frowned, briefly flicking his eyes down before they focused back on the street.

He bowed down, opening his mouth and carefully taking a piece of chocolate Daryl put right in front of him. He chewed, relishing the sweetness and cringing a bit at how stale it was, but it was better than nothing and he certainly wouldn’t complain. The little square melted quickly in his mouth and he just licked his lips, before opening his mouth to start singing again. This time when a portion of chocolate appeared it was shoved straight into his mouth and he startled at the action. He jolted his head back a bit, realizing it was only Daryl with his Daryl-like way of shutting him up again, before he dove down and closed his lips over the sweet morsel and a good part of Daryl’s fingers.

It was almost comical how he could hear the hunter’s breath catching in his throat over the music that still played in the background, when Rick’s lips closed around his fingers, tongue coming up to lick at them and making Daryl relinquish his hold on the piece of chocolate that was instantly swallowed by Rick. He caught the fingers with his teeth and licked at the rough skin, cleaning it off of every bit of sugary sweetness he could find. Rick could feel Daryl freeze in place, the outstretched arm suddenly still despite the jarring movements of their car. He released Daryl’s fingers and looked to the side.

Daryl was sitting there, mouth open and tongue flicking over his own lips. His gaze was so dark Rick had a hard time seeing any blue in his arousal-filled eyes. He grinned at the hunter, turning his face back to the road, watching as the hand disappeared from his face just to reappear a moment later, chocolate held between those strong fingers. This time, instead of just taking the offered bit, Rick ducked his head down, eyes still focused on the road, and licked a messy stripe from the base of Daryl’s thumb up to the tips of his fingers, before he took them in mouth. He started licking and sucking at the thick digits, not really paying attention to the chocolate held between them. The sweet melted like an afterthought on his tongue, brain too busy delighting in the way Daryl moaned aloud at that.

Once Rick finished laving at Daryl’s fingers thoroughly, he slid his mouth off of them with a slurp, very much enjoying the groan that followed. He risked a glance to the side, eyes skimming over Daryl’s body to settle on the zipper of his pants, and Rick grinned again, seeing the front of the archer’s trousers to be decidedly bulging out. The leader decided that he had enough of chocolate and was getting hungry for a whole different taste, so he pulled the car over on the side of the road and killed the engine before Daryl could even try to feed him another piece.

As soon as the car stopped, Rick felt Daryl’s hands on the front of his shirt, turning him around and tugging him into a wild kiss, bending Rick over the middle of the car. It was Rick’s turn to moan loudly when Daryl’s lips landed on his own, the hunter’s tongue sneaking inside his mouth and taking his breath away. He knew Daryl must have been desperate after all the nights they were just too exhausted to fall into bed together, but he didn’t suspect there was such a wildfire burning inside his lover. Daryl kissed him like a man starved, feeding on Rick’s lips like if he was sweeter than the chocolate they shared a moment ago, and Rick could feel the fire starting inside his own body, too. A small growl escaping Daryl’s insistent lips moved Rick’s hands into action, tearing them from where they were braced against the car’s interior.

Rick ran both palms over Daryl’s broad shoulders, continuously mesmerized by the strong muscles there, before he moved them lower to Daryl’s abdomen. He was rewarded with a near perfect arch of Daryl’s body, the hunter seeking more of the sweet caress of his lover’s hands, humming low in his throat. Rick ran his palms over Daryl’s hips, grabbing them and using the hold he had as a leverage to turn Daryl’s body fully to his. It caused Daryl to kneel with one leg up on the seat, the other being braced on the floor of the car, its length bent a bit to adjust to the confined space of the car’s interior. The new position allowed him to lift his ass off the seat on his knee and put his crotch right in Rick’s line of vision. The leader only grinned at that, moving his hands to Daryl’s front and making a quick work of his belt.

The hiss and the choked-out groan that left Daryl when Rick freed his length made the sheriff’s blood boil in his veins. With a quick glance up to Daryl’s face, he licked his lips and wrapped one hand around the solid girth of the hard cock.  
“That for me?” Rick rasped, smirking a bit when Daryl rolled his eyes. He didn’t mind the lack of a proper answer, though, and dove down, running his tongue over the very tip of Daryl’s length. The hunter jerked, one hand shooting to Rick’s hair, fingers tangling there. Daryl didn’t pull or tug, he just fisted a handful of Rick’s wild curls and held on, hips shifting a bit.

And then Rick smiled and wrapped his lips around him, lowering his head as far as he could, moaning at the musky taste of Daryl’s skin, the saltiness of precome. In Rick’s opinion, his lover was tastier than any chocolate he ever ate, and he couldn’t really help the delighted moan that escaped him. It made Daryl’s hips buck and his cock pulsed and hardened even further in Rick’s mouth, its weight and girth a tight fit. But Rick didn’t mind… Not when he himself was straining and leaking in his own pants by now, not able to even sneak a hand down to press it indulgently against his erection. Not with the gearshift and the handbrake lever in the way, digging insistently into his front because of his bent over position.

Daryl shifted his hips, the tight stretch of Rick’s lips on his length driving him absolutely crazy. And Rick started to _suck_ , and Daryl was lost to the pleasure. He bit his lip to stop the wild sounds trying to escape him, both hands threading through Rick’s hair and tugging at it slightly, directing the rhythm. Rick closed his eyes in delight as he rolled his tongue on the underside of Daryl’s shaft, drawing more helpless noises out of the hunter. For Daryl it was heaven. The softness of Rick's lips, the occasional scrape of his teeth that was quickly soothed by that agile tongue. He risked a glance down, admiring the way his lover's mouth worked on him, head bobbing up and down, brow furrowed in concentration. Daryl brought one hand to the side of Rick's face, running his fingers gently over the hollowed-out cheek, before he cupped his palm over the sharp jawbone.

Rick's eyes popped open and looked at him, arousal evident in how dark they were. He never paused his movements, and the sight he made was truly obscene. Daryl groaned, feeling the familiar tightening of his stomach, the picture of Rick swallowing his cock so eagerly made his own head dizzy with pleasure. The hunter could clearly see the tiny rivulets of saliva flowing down his shaft, he could _hear_ those tiny slurping noises over the music still playing in the background.  
“Rick… _Jesus_ …” Daryl whispered, eyes wide, staring down the length of his body at his lover. Rick hummed again, voice like honey dripping with sin, and picked up his rhythm. Daryl hissed, cock twitching at the low purr vibrating around the hard length, Rick’s lovely plush lips dragging over it and making him shiver.

Daryl knew he wouldn’t last long, not with how his whole body tingled, not with how enthusiastically Rick was sucking him off. He groaned, too incoherent with the sensations surrounding him to actually form any words, trying to gently tug Rick off of him, but the man had no intention of stopping. If anything, he moved his mouth even lower on Daryl’s straining erection, making it slip into his throat. At the first contraction of those velvety muscles, Daryl was done. He came with an almost animalistic growl, hips bucking up helplessly, pushing his cock even further in the tight heat of Rick’s throat. The sheriff took it all in stride, swallowing around the thick length and milking him deliciously.

Once Daryl collapsed back, body running high on endorphins, Rick slowly withdrew letting the softening length slip from his mouth. He licked his lips with a wicked smirk and Daryl couldn’t help but groan at that, watching that pink tongue move over the plump lips, puffy and red from all the friction. Rick gently tucked Daryl’s cock back into his pants and zipped him up. Then the sheriff straightened a bit, wincing when his back protested the awkward angle he had been in for so long. He reached with one hand and grabbed the front of Daryl’s shirt, tugging him in for a messy kiss. The hunter responded with enthusiasm, opening his mouth to Rick’s insistent tongue and growling when he tasted himself on those perfect lips.

Daryl broke the kiss after a moment, gasping for the much needed air, small shivers still running through his body. He looked down and saw Rick’s hips shifting mid-air, his body seeking its own pleasure. He smiled and tried to push Rick backwards a bit, but as soon as he wrapped his arm around him, the steering wheel got in the way and he groaned, frustrated. As if the car getting in the way wasn’t enough, as if on clue, another song started to play in the background and Daryl quickly recognized it…  Action Packed. By fucking Ronnie Dee.

“Fucking hell!” he growled, leaning back to his previous position. There was no way in hell he was going to go down on Rick to _that song._ He huffed and turned around, grabbing the door handle and quickly pulling it. Rick just blinked at him, mouth open and brow furrowed in confusion.  
“Dare…” he started, but before he could actually say anything, Daryl was already out of the car, slamming the door shut behind him. Rick continued his dumbfounded blinking as he watched his hunter. Daryl jogged around the front of the car, quickly scanning the surroundings for any unwelcome dead guests. Quickly deciding it was clear, he got to the driver’s door and pulled it open, grabbing two fistfuls of Rick’s shirt, tugging him out of the car and kissing him hungrily.

“Wha... Daryl!” Rick almost shouted, shocked at the events, but he couldn’t deny that his lover dragging him out out of their car and kissing him senseless was very much satisfying. Rick’s hands traveled to Daryl’s strong shoulders as he moaned into the kiss, the feeling of Daryl’s tongue stroking his sending liquid heat coursing down his spine. Rick started to thrust his hips against the hard planes of Daryl’s body, the friction not really enough to satisfy him, but it was all he could do right now. He would be damned if he let go of Daryl’s arms.

And then, the hunter walked him backwards, slamming Rick’s back against the side of the car, pressing him into it. Daryl leaned back, listening to a small disappointed whine that left Rick at the loss of contact, before the sound turned into a choked out gasp when Daryl knelt before him. He ran his palms up and down Rick’s jean-clad thighs, gazing up into his lover’s beautiful eyes, now practically black with arousal. Between the quiet strength concealed in Rick’s slender body, and the man’s absolutely delicious ass, it was his eyes that always got to Daryl. The man’s expressive gaze, whether it was sparkling with amusement or fiery with rage, never failed to make Daryl feel all hot inside. Even more so now, when Rick’s eyes slid closed as soon as Daryl’s hands sneaked up to the front of his jeans, palming over the prominent erection hidden within.

He moved closer, face millimeters away from the zipper, close enough that he could feel the heat radiating off of Rick. Daryl ran both hands over the gun belt the sheriff wore, fingertips sliding over the worn leather, before he dove in and licked a stripe over the buckle. Rick must have felt the proximity, his brain no doubt catching on the movement and expected sensation it didn’t provoke, and so his eyes opened in surprise. He looked down at Daryl, lips opening on another shocked gasp when he took in what Daryl was doing.

The hunter grinned and licked another stripe up the belt, this time running the flat of his tongue over the leather, biting down on the rim when he got to it, tugging at it gently. Rick’s hips bucked on their own volition and his eyes widened even further.  
“Jesus Christ” he murmured, watching as Daryl repeated the movement on the other side of the belt buckle, fogging the cold metal with every exhale. Rick groaned, both hands shooting to Daryl’s hair, fingers threading through the messy bangs. Daryl was a true vision like this, every sinful thought that has ever graced Rick’s mind, dressed in flesh and bones, with eyes sparkling mischief.

Rick groaned a helpless sound when Daryl tugged at his belt again, making the leather squeak loudly, before he started to undo it with practiced movements. In no time at all Rick lost both of his belts and had the front of his trousers wide open, chilly wind hitting his hot flesh making him shiver. And then, Daryl’s lips landed on his hipbone, just in the exact same place the gun belt usually hugged them. Rick moaned when Daryl scraped his teeth gently over the thin skin there, reddening it, before he soothed the patch with his tongue.   
“Dare…” Rick tried, voice raspy, but Daryl just looked up at him.  
“Shhh… I’ve got you” he murmured and swallowed Rick down without any further ado.

The leader moaned aloud, back arching at the wonderful sensation, head rolling back on his shoulders.  
“Fuck!” He groaned, hands that were still in Daryl’s hair tightening on reflex. The hunter only hummed at this, starting to suck and move his mouth over the hot length, hands running over Rick’s hipbones. The sole sight of Daryl on his knees, blowing him with wild abandon, it was enough to send liquid heat flowing through his veins. He could feel himself nearing the edge with every suck, with every soft sound that escaped his lover only to be muffled by his cock. And when Daryl scraped his nails over Rick’s abdomen, all the way to his groin, Rick’s mind blanked out.

He came with a loud whine that was supposed to be Daryl’s name, but really sounded more animal than human, back bowing and eyes closing. His hips bucked on instinct, fucking up into the tight heat of Daryl’s throat. The hunter swallowed around him, and Rick could _feel_ the way he sealed his lips tightly around his shaft not to miss anything. He continued to suck softly until Rick’s spent body collapsed forward, hands scrambling for purchase on Daryl’s broad shoulders.

Rick shivered as Daryl licked him clean and tucked him back inside his trousers, zipping them and putting the belts on again. He grinned, giving one last lick to the gun belt when he closed it, looking up when Rick moaned a little at the gesture.   
“What is it with ya and that belt?” Rick asked weakly, sure that if he hadn’t just came, he would be getting hard all over again just from the picture of Daryl licking the belt with fascination.  
“No idea, I just like it” Daryl smirked, getting up from his knees. He was instantly pulled into a messy kiss, Rick humming as he tasted himself on Daryl’s tongue. It was so filthy and perfect, Rick almost thought it must have been a dream.

“Maybe I should just give it to ya, then?” He asked, once he licked Daryl’s mouth clean of himself. The archer just smirked, shaking his head.  
“Nah, I like it _on ya_ ” he stated, crooking one finger behind the said belt and tugging Rick for another kiss.

In that moment Daryl was absolutely sure of two things: they were totally crazy about each other, and Rick was going to need a lot of ointment and ice packs. His suspicions about his lover straining his muscles when he had been bent over the car console, happily sucking Daryl off were confirmed much later on the same day. As soon as they got back from the run, Rick declared he was apparently getting “fucking old” and went to the bed. Daryl followed, intent on massaging the pain out of his back, but somehow ended up making it worse with another round of acrobatics. Not that Rick complained.


End file.
